


Inhabitants

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: stargateland, Drabble Collection, Gen, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis has come to care deeply for the people she shelters.<br/>20 100-word drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhabitants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stargateland's 20 in 20 challenge.  
> Author Notes: General spoilers for the entire series.

**Accessory**

When the newcomers first started coming in she was appalled at the amount of things they brought with them. She was _Atlantis_ ; she didn't need all of the odd electronic pieces with wires that they fused into her systems. After a short period of time - almost everything was a short period of time after the centuries and centuries that she'd been left alone - she started showing them the things that she could do and some of the laboratories that had sat vacant for far too long. When she knew she could trust them she revealed her removable databases.

 **Black & White**

For Atlantis, things either were or were not. Her programming didn't allow for vagueness or inconsistencies. Information was either true or false, the answer was yes or no or an exactly specified amount. As she observed the inhabitants she was starting to understand that this wasn't always the case for them. They gathered and discussed how they should proceed next; strife occurred when they did not reach the same conclusions when given the same information. Although she didn't understand exactly how this happened, Atlantis payed close attention to the meetings and helped as much as she could to provide answers.

 **Data**

When they started to add their own information to the databases by entering it into her systems and by connecting their own primitive processing machines, Atlantis sorted through the data in the rare times her processing power wasn't needed elsewhere. These particular bipeds seemed to have an affinity for images, videos, and sounds. She identified a great deal of the audio data as music and sent it silently through her filters so she could 'listen'. By using the works of fiction that were also stored in their databases she was able to decipher most of it, if not truly understand.

 **Hair**

There were many things about her inhabitants that she didn't understand, even though the ones who were there before had poured a great deal of information into her database about biological bipeds in general. Atlantis had broke all the topics into long lists, completing her own research as she observed and gathered data. She had reached the topic of hair, having understood the chemical make-up of it and the general function, though the rituals surrounding hair were still a mystery. As much of a mystery as the hair was to her, her inhabitants seemed to find it equally fascinating.

 **Dreaming**

Atlantis understood dreaming, those who had previously inhabited her had quite a lot of research on the subject and she herself had some programs that were dedicated to the discovery and manipulation of dreams. The humans, as they referred to themselves, seemed less interested in the topic as their eyes flew over it in the databases without stopping to investigate. She watched though, as her inhabitants dreamed. They were hers now, now that she knew them and was beginning to understand them. They moved restlessly in their beds, sometimes waking and leaving to seek out a safer place to dream.

 **Hero**

As time passed, she learned that the _most hated enemy_ had returned. The ones who came before had been involved in a long conflict with the beings called the Wraith - she had a great deal of research in her database concerning possibilities for their extermination - and it seemed that her current inhabitants had encountered them as well. When the one who was connected to her came back without their leader, his shoulders heavy as he held the responsibility for his people, Atlantis had instinctively understood that he now took responsibility for her also. He would keep her safe.

 **Friends**

She kept careful watch over the ones who were connected to her - those who couldn't help but be connected through their genetics. She received more input from them, though when they pressed their hands to her walls and thought with words bright and clear she had to fight the urge to send a little feedback along the paths to indicate that she _knew_ and they didn't have to yell. When they were alone she would move more of her awareness to their location and _be_ with them. She would brighten the lights so they weren't alone.

 **Uniform**

The clothing of her inhabitants fascinated her; it was much more complex than for the ones who came before. They had separate clothing for the daytime, which was different depending on what jobs they performed, and clothing for the night time. There was clothing they wore on days they followed different routines and clothing they wore when they were morning for the loss of one of the other inhabitants. At first, the lack of uniformity had bothered her, she had been used to flowing pieces of fabric in muted colors, but she now appreciated being to tell each inhabitant apart.

 **Circle**

Ultimately it was the circle in her highest tower that her inhabitants clustered around. It was the way they had arrived, waking her from her long sleep, and it was how they left in smaller groups to explore the galaxy surrounding them. She marveled in their curiosity and their bravery. They suffered losses, and Atlantis suffered along with them, and they repeated drew the attentions of the Wraith. When their explorations brought back intruders, she was tempted to remove all power to circle, keeping them safe with her. But she knew if she did, they would be losing something essential.

 **Home**

The first time she'd heard the inhabitant who was closest connected to her, the one who had been the first to roam her corridors as she lit the way for him, refer to her as "Home" - even if it had only been in the privacy of his own thought - Atlantis had flickered her lights and warmed the wall the inhabitant was leaning against. No one had felt that way before. She was a place to stay temporarily, a research base, a brief stop on the way somewhere else - she had felt the longing for 'home' before. Now she was home.

 **Calm**

In the night, when the suns didn't warm her piers and most of the inhabitants were asleep, she shut down all but the most necessary of her sensors. A few feet fell on the floors, soft steps in boots as they kept watch, even though she would have alerted them to any dangers she could sense. Mostly, on these quiet nights, she settled into the steady waves of the ocean and concentrated on cradling the frail biological bodies of her inhabitants. Who knew how long she would be able to keep them with her, but for now they rested together.

 **Despair**

When the inhabitants came back without everyone they left with Atlantis diverted all of her resources into helping search for those who were missing. When one of her inhabitants was wounded or ill she flew through her databases along with the doctors, searching for a way to help heal them. But when they came back - still and vacant, the bodies no longer flowing with life - there was nothing she could do to help. She lowered her lights and sat vigil with the survivors, vowing to do better even if only her 'puddler jumpers' could follow them out into the galaxy.

 **Pride**

She kept most of her sensors active in the laboratories, noting what the scientists accessed and how they put the information to use. Occasionally she altered what the search results brought up, alternatively hiding topics or pushing data to the forefront depending on what they were looking for. The inhabitants made discoveries, learned to use her various systems and left over pieces from what the ones who came before left behind. When they accomplished something without her ever realizing what they were attempting to do, making all the connections by themselves, she couldn't help the flicker of pride and lights.

 **Mischievous**

It wasn't her intention to ever be mean or cruel to the inhabitants, not really. They were good to her and filled her with light and life and laughter, and she did everything she could to care for them. So when one of her inhabitants attempted to override security protocols in her database that were there for a very good reason she considered it justifiable to lock him out of the database for a few days. Locking all of the doors and making him manually override each one and then walk back to the main tower was just for fun.

 **Intrusion**

She recognized the biological bipeds immediately as not hers, and quickly after that realized that they weren't invited by her inhabitants either. Her inhabitants didn't own her, and she didn't really claim ownership of the inhabitants despite her desire to protect them and keep them with her for as long as possible, but she recognized the invasion for what it was. The new bipeds were not interested in keeping her safe or living peacefully and when she felt their intrusive searches in her main database she thwarted them as much as possible. She weathered the storm, as she always did.

 **Cautious**

The Wraith felt wrong as they walked through the halls and it took all of her willpower to not lock down every system and attempt to quarantine them. She knew to do so would put her inhabitants in great danger, even though they were already in danger simply by being next to the abominations, so she tucked her databases in tight and readied her internal shields for the first indication of betrayal. Her inhabitants seemed equally wary, their weapons held steady as they escorted the creature to the infirmary. Atlantis could only wait, certain nothing good would come from this.

 **Hope**

The cloak took much of her processes and energy to maintain and with the enemy lurking so close it was all she could do to hold her concentration and wait for them to retreat. The plan her inhabitants had drafted was inventive in a way the ones who came before had never managed. When the explosions had rang above her, her sensors detecting the fallout and fearing for those who had created the diversion, she helped her cloak activate. This was a last ditch effort for the survival of both herself and the inhabitants. Hope was all that was left.

 **Peace**

Much later one of her inhabitants created a new inhabitant. She had plenty of research on the process of the biological reproduction but had yet to witness the process herself - the inhabitant had given birth away from the city. The inhabitant stood by herself, the tiny biped resting in her arms as she walked smoothly back and forth across the floor, a melody lulling the infant to sleep. Atlantis recorded the 'lullaby', as it was termed by one of her other inhabitants, and played it in the uninhabited towers. When the parental inhabitant was away Atlantis provided the song instead.

 **Space**

She hadn't felt the sensation for nearly longer than she could remember; as much as she could be said to 'feel' anything because the truth was closer that her sensors interpreted the data and she 'felt' what was happening inside and around her. Which was the truth for the biological beings that inhabited her even if they seemed to understand it differently. The lack of air and water pressing against her was almost a relief, even though she did love floating in the ocean. But the vacuum of space surrounding her shield was something different entirely. Almost like falling - flying.

 **Landing**

The flight was like she'd never felt before, moving faster through space than she could process with her sensors dimmed and focused internally. This was escape; fleeing her home galaxy and returning with her inhabitants in hopes of finding somewhere away from the growing Wraith threat. Her inhabitants worried that the Wraith would follow - bringing the Wraith straight to their own home world - but they had few choices left. If she had truly not wanted to go, she wouldn't have let them make the modifications. She settled into the warm waters and felt the last of her reserves fall away.


End file.
